This study will evaluate the safety and tolerability of 1263W94 in escalating doses (100-1600 mg) administered two or three times daily for 28 days. Other goals are to obtain evidence of in vivo anti-CMV activity, to determine pharmacokinetics and to explore the pharmacodynamic relationship relative to CMV load reduction.